The One Without A Title...(yet)
by Rachie
Summary: Um, ok, I don't have a name for this one...um, summary..."eh". Yeah, that describes it. Nehhh...it's ok. But it's not great. Just wrote it.


Alrightyroo, this fic takes place sometime in the future. Before I start, these things ya gotta know...  
Ross and Rachel have no history. Sorry.  
Rachel is getting married to a guy named Tane. Tane is like one of the gang.  
There are also two more people in the gang. Robert, and Hannah. Robert is really good friends with Tane. Hannah and Rachel are best friends, but Monica is also Rachel's best friend. Rachel and Phoebe arn't that close. I'm saying that because I feel bad that Phoebe's not a bridesmaid, so, yeah they're not that close.  
Monica and Chandler are best friends, but they both have feelings for each other, but niether one has done anything about it. Everyone knows they have feelings for each other.  
Phoebe and Joey are basically Phoebe and Joey. Joey lives with Chandler, and yeah...  
This fanfic is at Tane and Rachel's wedding recieption. Hannah and Monica are bridesmaids, Robert is Tane's best man, and...okay, Chandler can be like the usher. Oh, and no characters are mine, except Hannah, Tane and Robert.  
  
Everything was perfect. It'd been a beautiful wedding, and the recieption was going to be wonderful, everyone was happy for the newlyweds and there was not a face without a smile planted on it.  
Unbeknownst to anyone but Chandler, one of those smiles was entirely fake. That smile belonged to Monica. She was the maid of honour, but her happiness was slightly put on hold at the wedding, and she was miserable at the recieption. She tried not to focus on her own problems, she tried to centre on Tane and Rachel, but her mind kept wandering back to Chandler.  
He too, was unhappy. Monica and Chandler had feelings for each other, and everyone, including themselves, knew it, but nobody mentioned it. Over the past year, their feelings for each other had grown, and they were on the verge of falling silently in love.  
Monica knew she felt something for Chandler. It might not be love, she knew that, but it sure felt like that. Whatever it was she felt, it was something far beyond friendship. She'd denied it for a long time, but deep down knew she had to admit it.  
Chandler, on the other hand, had past denial long ago. He fully accepted the way he felt, because the pshycial effects it had on him wouldn't let him ignore it. Every time she touched him he felt weak, and when he thought about how he wasn't with her, his heart literally ached.  
Monica, Tane, Rachel, Tane's best man Robert and Rachel's other bridesmaid Hannah had just arrived at the resturaunt, after getting the wedding pictures taken. Monica had of course smiled her fake smile, which if you hadn't known was fake, which no-one but Chandler did, you would've thought was genuine.  
  
Monica stood on one side of the room, talking to Rachel and Hannah. She was telling Rachel what a gorgeous bride she made. They chatted excidetly, while inside Monica was practically weeping. She glanced over at Chandler, who was talking to his roomate, Joey. Chandler didn't have a fake smile. He didn't smile at all.  
He looked up at her, and this time gave a smile. Joey noticed it seemed the only time he ever smiled latley was at Mon. But although this smile wasn't fake, it wasn't real. A real smile is happy. But this smile wasn't completley happy, because there was a sadness that could show in his eyes, if you looked.  
Monica exscused herself from the conversation, and walked over to Chandler.  
"Hi." she said.  
He looked at her, she was so breath-taking. "Hey..." he sighed. "You look amazing."  
She blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
Joey sensed what was going on, they were having another one of their little talks where they tried to avoid what they felt.   
"Uhh, I'm gonna go see Pheebs." he said, and walked over to Phoebe, who was flirting with Robert.  
"Hey Joey!" she greeted.  
"Hi Pheebs. Just left Monica and Chandler alone, didn't wanna get all akward."  
Phoebe cast her eyes to Chandler and Monica. They didn't seem akward. The thing was, things between them were never akward, they could always talk. It was only akward for the by-standers, who knew they really should be together.  
Robert, too was looking at them. "God, those two have got to get together." he said.  
Joey nodded. "Yeah, they do."  
"No, I mean like, right now. Tonight, let's get them together tonight."  
Phoebe and Joey looked at Rob as if he were crazy.  
"You're joking?" Phoebe said, more making a statment than asking.  
"No. Come on, we're all sick of this, right? Knowing they have feelings for each other but not doing anything about it? Well, I think we should do something about it, if they won't."  
It made sense. They all wanted to see Chandler and Monica get together. They couldn't see why they wern't already. It was ovbious they both knew how the other one felt.  
"H-how can we get them together?" Joey asked, wanting in on this.  
"Well..." started Robert. "We can make sure they're always alone together, right? And we can make sure they dance together later."  
"Ooh, I like!" said Phoebe, she too wanting to be a part of the plan.  
They discussed this for awhile, and sent Joey over to tell Tane, Hannah and Rachel, and Phoebe to tell Ross. They were glad that they were going to take action, so agreed to this without hesitation.  
  
Later on in the recieption, Chandler stole a glance at Monica, who was at the bridal table. She was looking at Robert, who was standing up to make his best man speech. He stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Hey. Well, now I've gotta make a best man speech, which I was pretty nervous about, but thanks to the good people at..." he squinted at the label on a bottle of wine. "...Brookefields Winery, I'm not sso nervous anymore."  
There was a laugh. Monica glanced at Chandler, who was still looking at her. He quickly looked away, at Robert.  
"And I would just like to ssay, that Tane and Rachel are gonna be really happy together. Yeah, cuz, they're a great couple, as you all know, and I couldn't be more happy for them. Congrats, guys." he said, gesturing to Tane and Rachel, who smiled.  
"And there's no prizes for guessing who's gonna be the next happy couple, huh Mon? Chandler?"  
Chandler and Monica's jaws both dropped in shock, while Phoebe, Hannah, Joey, Tane, Ross and Rachel hid their smiles. That'd been part of their "plan".  
After Rob's speech, another speech and some more little things, which niether Chandler or Monica paid any attention to, it was time to cut the cake.  
Rachel and Tane took the knife, which had a satain ribbon around the handle, and looked at the cake wondering where to cut.  
"First big decision in married life." Tane said jokingly.  
It was soon time for the bride and groom to take their first dance. They did, to Shania Twain's from this moment.  
After struggling to count up to five minutes in his head, Joey rose and walked over to Chandler.  
"Hey, man." he said.  
"Hey. Havin' fun?"  
"Yeah. Hey, why don't you go ask Mon to dance?"  
Chandler looked over at Monica again, for about the millionth time that night. "Naaaah, I don't know." There was a slow dance on at the moment, and he was afraid of getting all mushy.  
"Go on." Joey urged.  
  
Meanwhile, Hannah was talking to Monica. "Go ask Chandler to dance." she said.  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No, just go ask him."  
"Why him?"  
"Why not?"  
Monica struggled to find an answer. "I-I don't really feel like dancing."  
"Go on!"  
"Um, maybe I'll ask Joey."   
"No!" Hannah cried, perhaps a little too loud. Embarressed, she lowered the tone of her voice. "Um, I wanna dance with Joey. And, don't bother asking Rob, Phoebe has him."  
Monica looked at Chandler, who was talking to Joey. Reluctantly, she rose, and made her way to Chandler's table. Hannah gave Joey the thumbs up sign.  
"Hey." Monica said to Chandler.  
"Hi. Um, would you like to dance?"  
She smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
He stood up and they walked to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they slowly moved to the music, as she rested her head on his chest.  
"Mon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"N-nothing..."  
They both at that moment could sense that this was special. It felt so right holding each other.  
She looked up at him and he brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
If the room had been silent, you would've heard seven "Awwww!"s, from their friends who were all watching them from afar.  
Monica wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone who noticed them would've immediatley thought they were a couple, they looked so in love. He wanted to kiss her right then. They both knew all their friends would be watching, waiting for that to happen.   
Chandler felt a surge of emotions rush inside him. It was love. It was official. He definitley loved her, and now was the perfect time to tell her.  
There was a balcony at the resturaunt, looking out over a garden that was litted with candle light. He pulled back from her and took her hand, leading her out to the balcony without a word.  
He leaned over the side and she placed her hand on his back.  
"Chandler? What's going on between us?" she said softly.  
He paused, then took a breath. "I don't know, Mon. All I know is that my feelings for you are getting stronger by the second. And I know that if I don't tell you my feelings, then this situation's only going to get worse. So, now I'm telling you." he stepped back from the railing and looked her in the eye.  
"I love you."  
She stood there, stunned. He loved her.  
"And I know you have feelings for me." he continued, looking back at the garden. "It's probably not love, but you can't tell me you feel nothing for me. Everyone's seen it, Mon. It's one of those subjects that nobody talks about, but everyone knows it's there. What we have is definitley more than friendship. We do have friendship, a very good one, but there's more. We both know that. I don't know what it is for you, but for me it's love."  
He didn't dare look back at her. She gently took his face in her hands, forcing eye contact.  
"It's love for me, too." she whispered.  
Chandler was speechless. He almost felt like he was going to throw up, but in a good way. He felt like leaping for joy, and kissing a thousand times. Instead, he leaned over, kissed her cheek, and hugged her.  
They both finally felt at peace with their feelings.  
Back inside, the others were talking to other people, and dancing. Joey was actually at the food table, scoffing the left overs, much to an nearby elderly couple's disgust. Robert walked over by the window to the balcony, and saw Chandler and Monica hugging. He gasped.  
"Pheebs!" he called.  
Phoebe came over to the window. "What is it, Robbie?"  
"Look." he pointed to them.  
"Oh my God! Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed. She grabbed Robert's hand, and pulled him over to Hannah and Ross.  
"Guys, guess who we think just got together?"  
Both of them gasped.  
"Chandler and Monica?" asked Ross, knowing that was it.  
"Yup!"  
"Finally!" Ross exclaimed.  
"I'll say!" said Hannah. "It took them long enough."  
Soon the news was spread to Joey, Tane and Rachel. Everyone was so happy.  
When Chandler and Monica came back in, they were holding hands. They were both suprised when Hannah and Phoebe grabbed Monica and took her over to Rachel, as Robert did the same to Chandler. The girls wanted the full details, while the guys all wanted to know why the hell it took so long.  
  
  



End file.
